


Over the Moon and to the Stars

by TheOnlyDragon24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, There is a shit ton of skellies, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyDragon24/pseuds/TheOnlyDragon24
Summary: Aum doesn't have much to live for, other than their small fanbase and their tiny cult of friends.But things get a WHOLE lot more interesting when a group of skeletons show up in their town.NOTE: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
Relationships: Black (Swapfell)/Original Character(s), Blue (Underswap) & Original Character(s), Comet (Outertale) & Original Character(s), Dream (Dreamtale)/Original Character(s), Edge (Underfell)/Original Character(s), Eras (Gendertale)/Original Character(s), Mutt (Swapfell)/Original Character(s), Nightmare (Dreamtale)/Original Character(s), Outer (Outertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Parus (Gendertale) & Original Character(s), Red (Underfell)/Original Character(s), Remix (Dancetale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Stretch (Underswap/Original Character(s), Tango (Dancetale) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I have decided to dabble in AU-ery! I guess I can do non-canon one-shots that you all request if you all want, and if I feel like it. Hoping you enjoy!

There was only one thing that MIGHT be able to get Aum out of bed at that moment.

Luckily for them, their phone was buzzing uncontrollably, forcing them to sit up and confirm to their friends that they were still alive.

ThatOneGuy: Heyo

StrawberryAxeMurderer: Hey Aum, you still alive? Or do I have to break into your house in order to perform a resurrection on you?

Lily was such a dork.

Beyoncthey: Nope, no resurrection required, thanks for caring. I may require sustenance if we want to keep it that way...I'm all out

Beyoncthey: P.S. That translates to 'Get your ass over here with my Nutella bread or be smote'

Beyoncthey: Smote? Smited? Smoted?

StrawberryAxeMurderer: I'm feeling too lazy. Finn, you are going to have to proceed on this dangerous adventure to present the offerings to the mighty demon before we are smote

ThatOneGuy: Fine

ThatOneGuy: I will RISK MY LIFE to appease the demon ruler

Aum shut off their phone, sighing at their friends' antics. They decided that they should look somewhat decent for today. I mean, grocery shopping is a thing, right?

After picking out a binder (they still hadn't gotten top surgery, there wasn't enough money), a black shirt with a silver howling wolf on the front, a pair of deep blue jeans, and their beloved purple hoodie with tiny teal flower designs decorating the cuffs and hood, Aum walked into the living room to find Finn at the door.

"Little Finn, little Finn, should I let you in?" Aum said, turning the handle of the door as they initiated the greeting.

"By all the hairs on my Finny, Finn Finn!" As the door opened, Finn tackled Aum on their couch, protecting the Nutella bread by setting it on the dingy coffee table.

"Get off." Aum wiggled underneath Finn, pretending to be trapped when really, he couldn't pin them down, not with Aum's sheer muscle mass.

Finn didn't stay for long, as he had work that day. Once he was gone, though, Aum chowed down on the food that he had brought. Nutella bread was their favorite, and as far as they were concerned, their blood was made of Nutella.

Aum figured that groceries were necessary for survival, so they slipped on their battered sneakers and walked down the street to the store. It was lucky that the grocery store was so close, because Aum couldn't afford a car.

Walking into the store, Aum immediately spotted the skeletons. One was tall and thin, looking almost seven and a half feet tall, while the other was short and just a little chubby. The tall one was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt, and the short one had black basketball shorts with white stripes down the sides, a white tee, and a faded, yet soft looking blue hoodie. They were in the pasta isle, which was where Aum decided they would go first.

In all honesty, they were just curious about the monsters. It had been on the news that they had been freed a few weeks back, so Aum was surprised that this was the first time seeing any.

The skeletons were contemplating the pasta very concentratedly as Aum walked past. And by that, I mean that the taller one was staring holes through the boxes while the short one had his hands in his pockets, appearing to be asleep standing up.

All of a sudden, the tall one turned toward Aum. "HELLO, HUMAN!" He had a very loud voice that shocked Aum for a second, before they waved at him.

"Hello, sir! How are you?" Aum asked politely, not wanting the monsters to think that they were racist.

"I AM DOING WELL! IF YOU DO NOT MIND, COULD YOU GIVE A RECOMMENDATION FOR PASTA? I DID NOT KNOW THERE WERE THIS MANY TYPES!"

His voice was bouncy and charismatic, and Aum just clicked with him. "Hmm. If I would choose a pasta, I would go with...hmm...probably either classic spaghetti noodles or bowties, just because they're a fun shape. But if you're making mac n cheese, do macaroni noodles, curly ones, or shells." Aum tapped their chin thoughtfully as they gave their thoughts.

"WOWIE! YOU MUST BE QUITE THE PASTA LOVER TO KNOW THAT MAY TYPES OF PASTA! MAY I GET YOUR NAME, KIND HUMAN?" He smiled brightly in a cinnamon bun sort of way.

Aum did their best to return the smile with one just as bright. "I'm Aum. Nice to meet you!" They held out their hand for the skeleton to shake.

"I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU AS WELL, AUM!"

When the energetic skeleton took her hand, a shiver ran up and down her spine, feeling like sugar and friendliness. It felt nice.

The other skeleton cracked open a socket. "hey bro. who's the human?"

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! THIS IS AUM! THEY HELPED ME PICK OUT PASTA!" Aum felt very flattered that Papyrus got their pronouns right the first time he met them.

The skeleton that had been called Sans flicked his eyelight over to Aum. "dunno how you got pasta me without me knowing. 'm sans."

Aum giggled. "I didn't think it was pasta-ble either! I'm Aum." They held their hand out for the punning skeleton.

"heh. good one, kid." The feeling that they felt when they shook Sans' hand was lazy and laid back.

"SANS! STOP INFECTING OUR NEW FRIEND WITH YOUR HORRENDOUS PUNS!" Papyrus crosses his arms and glared at Sans.

"oops. well, it was only a matter of thyme."

"C'mon, Papyrus, it's not such a big dill!"

Papyrus stared at Aum horrified before Sans threw another pun back at them. "i suppose it was mint to be."

Aum was barely holding back their laughter as they sent back another pun. "Ch-i've got a whole bunch more of these."

"oregano say 'em, or oregano hold them back?"

Aum finally broke. They collapsed in giggles as Papyrus' disappointed look deepened. "UGH! YOU ARE BOTH THE WORST!" His look turned thoughtful as he pulled out his phone. "HUMAN AUM, WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS? I HAVE A FEELING THAT WE WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!"

Their gut told them that it was a good idea, so Aum pulled out thier phone.

After exchanging phone numbers, Aum finished their shopping, paying for the food and then walking home.

Shoving the bags in the fridge, Aum unlocked their phone and opened the groupchat.

Beyoncthey: I just got back from the store

Beyoncthey: I also met an adorable cinnamon bun skeleton and his punny brother

StrawberryAxeMurderer: Wait, what

ThatOneGuy: YOU NEED TO TELL US ABOUT IT

ThatOneGuy: NOW

Beyoncthey: Well, the cinnamon bun was looking at pasta and asked for my recommendation

Beyoncthey: And then the pun guy threw puns my way and I sent some back, and the bun got annoyed

Beyoncthey: And now I have the bun's number

StrawberryAxeMurderer: What were their names?

Beyoncthey: Bun is Papyrus, puns is Sans

ThatOneGuy: Wow, the hermit was able to make friends

Beyoncthey: You wound me

StrawberryAxeMurderer: Straight the the heart?

Beyoncthey: Straight to the black, shriveled heart

Right then, Aum got a text from Papyrus.

Beyoncthey: Oop, just got a text from the bun gtg

Closing out of the group chat, Aum clicked open Papyrus' chat.

Papyrus: HELLO, HUMAN AUM! DID YOU ARRIVE HOME SAFELY?

Wow, he even used proper punctuation, and it was in all caps, like he was shouting (he did in person).

Aum: Hey, Paps

Aum: Can I call you Paps? Or is that too forward

Papyrus: IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO BE CALLED PAPS BY YOU! ONLY MY BROTHER HAS EVER CALLED ME PAPS BEFORE!

Papyrus: ALSO, I GAVE YOUR NUMBER TO SANS, IF THAT'S OKAY!

Aum giggled at Papyrus' antics.

Aum: Of course, Paps

Papyrus: GOOD!

Papyrus: ALSO, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO DINNER AT MY PLACE? YOU COULD MEET MY MANY COUSINS, AND HAVE MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!

Aum thought about it for a second. They had to finish a project, so not tonight. Tomorrow would be good though.

Aum: Yeah, sure

Aum: What day?

Papyrus: I WAS THINKING TOMORROW!

Aum: Yeah, that'll be good

Aum: How am I going to get to your house? I don't have a car and you don't know where I live

Papyrus: I'LL PICK YOU UP AT THE GROCERY STORE! DOES FIVE WORK FOR YOU?

Aum: Yeah, totally

Aum: See you then

Papyrus: SEE YOU THEN, HUMAN AUM!

Aum closed out of the chat and went back into the group chat.

Beyoncthey: Well, I'm going over to their house tomorrow for dinner

Beyoncthey: And apparently they have a crap-ton of cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aum's story hath begun!
> 
> P.S. I wrote the first bit in the dead of night when I should have been sleeping, whoopsie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write one from Sans' POV

Sans looked at the contact, staring at the name.

Aum.

He couldn't believe he had met his soulmate. He had never really cared what gender they were or what they looked like, but _dang_.

They were perfect. They had black curly hair that framed their face perfectly, and smooth pale skin with light freckles dancing across it. Their eyes were the odd color of yellow, but they were really sparkly and bright. They weren't much taller than him, and he was around 5'5".

Paps had felt it too, but it was dulled down, meaning platonic soulmates.

Oh, and they were coming to dinner the next day. But that was tomorrow. Today was happening right now.

So he texted them.

Sansational: hey

Aum: Hey Sans

Sansational: how r u

Aum: Hungary

Sansational: then eat

Aum: Maybe I'll find some food if I Czech the fridge

Sans' eyes widened. The he snorted. Two can play that game.

Sansational: there is norway you will find anything in there

Aum: You're really Russian to get those puns out

Sansational: theyre a real spain to think up

Aum: I don't Bolivia

They had a lot of good ones.

Sansational: uganda be kidding me

Aum: Denmark my words, you will not find better puns

Sansational: kenya think of anymore

Aum: Nah, Angola stop punning

Sans broke down laughing. He rolled over on his bed, clutching his chest. His soulmate was so perfect.

"EVERYONE! COME DOWNSTAIRS, PLEASE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Papyrus' loud voice drifted from the stairs. Sighing, Sans set down his phone and hopped off his bed before short cutting to the kitchen.

Blue was in there, serving himself the eggs that had been made by Papyrus. He was wearing a grey shirt, black pants, and his typical blue bandanna. His eyes were the usual cyan stars, and Blue's plate was heaped with scrambled eggs. "HI, SANS!" He waved at Sans, holding his dish in one hand, before turning to put some miscellaneous substance on the food.

Just then, Eras and Parus walked into the room. They were the only female skeletons in the entire household. Eras had a black and white striped shirt, and a blue jacket very similar to Sans'. She also had a beanie with a skull design on the front, and white hair.

Parus also had short white hair, and was wearing a white shirt with yellow trim, jean shorts, and black leggings. She loved all animals.

"Hey cous. That smells egg-cellent." Eras finger-gunned Sans, and he returned the gesture, both saying 'ayyyyyye' at the same time.

Parus glared at her sister. "Why do you always make puns?!" The two sisters were the only ones who spoke at a normal volume in the entire house.

"paps made breakfast. he's getting...better." Sans cringed at the last bit. Back in the underground, Papyrus hadn't been very good at cooking, and the only meal he knew how to make was spaghetti.

Eras nodded. "Well, guess I'll get a plate and try it." The two girls drifted over to the stove, grabbing plates.

The eggs actually weren't bad, but Sans still dumped a truckload of ketchup on them.

After the breakfast dished were cleaned, Edge, Black, Blue, Comet and Papyrus all went for their morning run, and Tango went to practice dance with Remix. Dream and Nightmare went off to regulate emotions, and Eras and Parus went to go to the park. So that left all the lazies in the house.

Sans hadn't told anyone about Aum being his soulmate, not even Paps. And he intended to keep it that way until he got the chance to tell Aum, as humans didn't have as good of a connection with their souls. _Wonder what trait she is._

Sans pulled out his phone and sat on the couch, opening Aum's chat. He hadn't given them a chat name yet, and they hadn't either, so currently they were just named 'Aum'. He would have to think of something.

He did have a a message from them, though, so he messaged back.

Aum: So, did Papyrus tell you that I'm coming over tomorrow for dinner

Sansational: ye

Aum: Nice

Aum: Anything I should be warned of? From what I've gathered from your bro, you've got a BIG fam

Sansational: yeah, lots of cousins

Sansational: there's a lot of guys, only one pair of sisters, and some of them are super loud, like paps

Aum: Kk I will make a mental note

Sansational: also, blue's tacos have...questionable ingredients

Aum: ...Alright then

Aum: See you tomorrow

Sansational: see ya

Closing out of the chat, Sans saw Red sit down beside him.

"who ya textin'?" Red laid back, hands behind his head.

Sans tucked his phone in his pocket, not wanting Red to see the name. "just a friend."

The short skeleton raised an eyebrow. "jus' a friend, eh? or..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "somethin' more?"

Sans turned away from his cousin, sighing. "no, red. get your mind out of the gutter."

Red rolled his eyes. "yer voice says otherwise."

"drop it, red. it's just a friend." Sans stood up to walk away.

"naw. by the way you're speakin', 's someone _special_." Red closed his eyes, and Sans knew that Red wasn't gonna be convinced.

On his way up the stairs, Sans bumped into Stretch. He was carrying around a honey bottle, and had on an orange hoodie. "heyo, sans. heard the convo. so, who's the lucky lady~"

Sans shoved past him, and stormed up to his room. This is why he didn't tell them! They were going to tease him!

He flopped onto his bed, and took out his soul. It was white, like all monster souls, but his had a tiny heart drifting around in it. The mark was outlined in gold, meaning a romantic soulmate, and was filled in with bright cyan, flecked through with tan. _Creativity and inspiration. They must be an artist or a writer._

He put his soul away, and stuck his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone.

He spent the next hour looking at memes, saving a few to send to Aum. Paps' group got back from running, and everyone else except for Dream and Nightmare got home too. The two twins had to do their job for another three hours or so.

So Sans took a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The are a lot of skellies :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An insight on more of Aum's life

Aum set down their phone. They had a necklace to finish, put a clasp on, and price, and then they had to clean up and go to their other job.

The necklace was made of oblong green beads with two holes, gold seed beads, and gold fake gem-beads. The overall result looked like palm leaves, and the beads were (thankfully) some of the cheaper ones. The clasp that Aum had bought for it was a magnetic one, which was the cheapest that they could find. Aum never had much excess money to buy beads, so they usually just used extras from old projects to make new ones. But they hadn't had any of the green beads to make the pattern they were currently working on, so those had been bought recently.

They threaded their ultra-thin needle with the fishing line that they used in all their projects. Aum picked up the jewelry where they ended, and threaded new beads onto the needle, looping the thread up, down, around, and back through the beads. To them, beading was kind of therapeutic. It was like meditating, getting lost in threading the needle through and ending up with something beautiful.

In an hour, the last 'leaf' was finished, and Aum was looping on the clasps at the end. Holding it up to the light made it sparkle and shimmer, like emeralds.

Pricing was always difficult, so Aum usually sent a picture of the piece to a friend (like they had many) for them to put a value to it. But their best friends usually ended up overpricing it because 'anything you make is worth a million bucks'. But Aum had just made new friends.

So they shot a message to Sans.

Aum: Hey, I need an opinion

Aum: -Picture sent-

Aum: Any idea for pricing?

It took a hot second for Sans to respond, but his message made them sure that he was the right person to send it to.

Sansational: hmm

Sansational: id say that i shouldnt bead around the bush

Sansational: i think that its about 15

Sansational: maybe 17

Wow. He was good at this.

Aum: Thx

Aum: Also nice pun

They shut down their phone again, and took out one of the stickers they bought for pricing things. Aum decided to go for the higher price, $17, and wrote down the value on the piece of adhesive paper, then stuck it onto the clasp.

They boxed it in an old necklace box, and stuck it with the rest of their selling jewelry. Then Aum threw on their uniform, silenced the alarm telling them to go to work, and walked down to the Domino's that was their main source of money.

Work that day was crappy. Aum's boss had yelled at them for accidentally mixing up an order (he wasn't the nicest guy), not one, not two, but _three_ Karens came in, one of which had their husband, who was equally bratty, _and_ kept purposely misgendering them, and Aum had accidentally slipped on a wet spot on the floor.

So yeah. Work sucked. But Aum had to just deal with it, or they would be out of a job and unable to pay rent and pay for food.

Oh, and also, Kenric, one of Aum's co-workers, had been harassing them for some time. He had been 'accidentally' bumping them on the ass, making vulgar comments, and things like that for some time now, but Aum had never reported him. They felt like if they told their boss, Kenric would tease them about being weak.

So Aum didn't. They just took it. But it had really been getting on their nerves recently.

Thankfully, their shift ended at three, and Aum walked home. They took off their work uniform and slid on a pair of comfy sweats and a tank top, and huddled on their bed, burritoed in their fluffy dark turquoise blanket.

Pulling out their phone, Aum saw the numerous texts from their friends.

StrawberryAxeMurderer: Yo

StrawberryAxeMurderer: Are u all free to hang tonight? I can order pizza and we can watch some movies~

ThatOneGuy: Yeah sure

ThatOneGuy: Be there in ten

StrawberryAxeMurderer: Aum? U good to come over?

Beyoncthey: Ye

Beyoncthey: One of y'all needs to come pick me up

Beyoncthey: Unless you WANT me to take half an hour walking over

ThatOneGuy: I'll come get u

True to his word, Finn pulled up in front of Aum's rinky-dink townhome five minutes later. "Hey, Aum. You got all your stuff?"

"Yeah. I've got my blanket and a change of clothes, as always." Aum hopped into the passenger seat, and snapped in their seatbelt.

The drive to Lily's place was short, and she was already standing on the porch when they arrived.

Lily had bright red hair, and was super tall. Her grey eyes were soft, but held a measure of danger and adventure behind them.

Aum waved to her. "How the hell are you out here?! In a tank top?! And are those _shorts_ I see?" Aum said as they hugged Lily.

Finn clapped her on the back, and said "I agree. How are you such a freaking polar bear?"

Lily smiled her mischievous smile. "Maybe I'm not a polar bear, and you both are just tropical fish!"

After getting inside, Aum immediately curled up on the plush couch, wrapping themselves in their blanket and leaning into a pillow. "I live here now. This couch is my home."

Finn snickered. "We haven't even brought out any drinks, and you're already acting drunk."

Aum sat up with a fake hurt expression. "What? How dare you! I am always drunk~"

Lily laughed along with Finn as she brought out the pizza she had ordered. "Got de pizza! There's three boxes, one for each of us."

Sure enough, there were three separate pizzas in the kitchen. Aum could tell wo's pizza was who's, because they knew what their friends liked. Pineapple, ham, and bacon for Aum, Meatlover's for Finn, and plain cheese for Lily.

"Hey Lils, which Domino's did you buy these from?" Aum called to Lily.

"Yours!" Lily shouted back from the living room.

Aum walked out to the couch with her pizza. "Did the operator tell you who they were?"

"Yeah," Lily took a bite of pizza, "It was that asshole, Kenric."

"Mm." Aum took her own bite of pizza. "They're all assholes, but it's the only was I get money."

"Why don't you just accept my offer to move in with me? I've got a big house, and you could save up for other things." Lily looked at Aum expectantly.

Aum stared back. "You know the answer is no. I want to make my own future, I wouldn't want to burden you with my bullshit."

Finn spoke up. "Hey, found a movie." As always, it was Disney.

After a Disney marathon of almost fifteen movies, Aum noticed the time.

"Hey, it's ten. Should we stay over, or do you have work to do?" Aum said.

Lily responded "Yeah you can stay if you're free. I don't have any work tonight, so as long as you two don't have anything particularly important to do, feel free to sleep in a guest room."

Fin stood up. "I've got to get to work _ridiculously_ early tomorrow, so I gotta split."

Aum waved sleepily at him as he put on his shoes and walked out the door. "See ya."

After he was gone, Aum hauled her blanket and clothes up to one of Lily's many spare rooms, and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp now its onto the good shit next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ALL DE SKELLEHS

Aum woke up at the semi-reasonable time of ten in the morning. And of course, their first thought was: _Oh shit, I need to get to work._

They sprang up from the bed, sprinting down to the kitchen where Lily was making breakfast, and grabbed their friend's wrist, saying "Come on Lily! I need you to drive me to work! I'm gonna be late, oh no, oh no...Come on Lily!"

Lily twirled Aum around so that they were facing her, and pressed her forehead to Aum's. "Hun. You don't have work today. This is your day off, remember? Calm down."

Aum's breathing slowed at Lily's calming words. Their best friend's words always seemed to do that. "Okay. I forgot about that. I cancelled because of the skellies' invite."

Lily finished making the pancakes while Aum sat at the table, blanket wrapped around them.

"Breakfast is served!" Lily set a plate of steaming pancakes in front of Aum, drenched in maple syrup.

"Bekfist!" Aum said goofily, stabbing their fork into the fluffy food.

After breakfast, Lily drove Aum back home. She waved goodbye and drove off. She was meeting with her parents that day, so she had to get to a movie.

Aum flopped on their bed, fully prepared to lay there all day and not think about anything. But their phone dinged with a message.

Groaning, they picked it up. It was from Paps.

Papyrus: HELLO HUMAN AUM! I AM EXCITED FOR DINNER TONIGHT! I AM GOING TO MAKE SPAGHETTI, AND WE CAN MAKE PILLOW FORTS AND WATCH A MOVIE! ARE THERE ANY REQUESTS FOR OTHER THINGS FOR DINNER?

Aum: Breadsticks, obviously. They are VITAL for any good spaghetti meal

Aum: Also, should I dress up fancier or casual?

Aum crossed their fingers and prayed that it was not fancy, as they did not have fancy stuff.

Papyrus: ANYTHING WILL BE FINE!

Oh, thank whatever otherworldly being was out there.

Aum: Alright, Paps. You'll pick me up at the store at five, right?

Papyrus: YES, THAT IS THE PLAN, HUMAN AUM! SEE YOU THEN!

Closing out of the convo, Aum giggled. To think, just that one simple conversation lifted their mood that much! Aum amounted it to Papyrus' cinnamon bun nature.

They decided they should probably take a shower and change, as they were still in their clothes from yesterday.

After taking their short shower, Aum rifled through their clothes. They settled on a black binder, navy blue leggings, and a purple tee shirt. They also pulled on a teal green flannel, because flannels were cute.

Since they had several hours before they went over to the skeletons' household, they began a new project. They flicked through their bead options, choosing a few tubes of square beads in dark blue, light blue, teal, and red. They started stitching the beads into a peyote pattern, which was the first thing every beader learned.

As they went on, they made it look like a sea with red seaweed floating through. It was an eight bead wide bracelet, and there was going to be a simple slide clasp.

Because it was a simple bracelet, Aum finished at four thirty. It was quite beautiful, yet simple, so Aum knew what the price would be. They stuck a sticker on that read '$12' and put it in their jewelry box. They would have to post pictures of it and the necklace on a craft site later, as they didn't have time to go through all of it before Papyrus met up with them.

They wanted to wear something they had made, so they looked through the box for something.

Their eyes alighted on one of their first works, a necklace of red and blue beads, with an awesome dragon charm that rested heavily on their chest.

They brushed their hair for a solid ten minutes (it was really tangled) and looked at the time. 4:50.

Wanting to be a bit early in case Papyrus was too excited and left too soon, Aum slipped on their sneakers and walked out the door. It was a little bit chilly, but Aum's flannel was warm.

Aum was right. Papyrus was already standing in the parking lot, waving at them. "HUMAN AUM! HELLO! ARE YOU READY TO EAT MY MAGNIFICENT SPAGHETTI? OH! I GOT THOSE 'BREADSTICKS' THAT YOU MENTIONED!" He scooped Aum up in a hug when they got close.

They were surprised at the suddenness, but quickly recovered. "Hey, Paps. Where's your car?"

He set Aum down and walked over to a red convertible. "THIS ONE! ISN'T IT COOL?!" He said, stars in his...eyes? Eye sockets?

"Wow." Their gaze raked over the shiny car. The license plate read 'COOLDUDE'. "It is very cool!" Aum smiled warmly.

"COME ON, HUMAN AUM! MY COUSINS WERE EXCITED TO MEET YOU! THEY ARE WAITING FOR US TO ARRIVE!" He picked Aum back up, and set them down in the passenger seat of his car, before getting into the driver's seat.

The ride was quite nice, wind blowing through their curls and Papyrus talking about his cousins. He never mentioned names, but he sounded like he loved them.

Papyrus pulled into a fancier neighborhood, where all of the rich people lived. "Wait, you guys are rich? Are you sure you want to be friends with someone poor like me?" Aum had a concerned, slightly panicked look on their face.

"OF COURSE! WHY ELSE WOULD I INVITE YOU TO DINNER?" Papyrus looked confused. "WHY DO YOU THINK THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP WOULD BE BARRED BY MONEY?" _So. Fucking. PRECIOUS._

"Never mind, Paps. Which house is yours?"

Of course. Of-fuckin- _course_ they had the biggest house here. They must have been some of the ones that got their G exchanged before the value started going down. It had _four. Fucking. Floors._ It had a huge-ass garage, and a beautiful garden in the front. Aum caught glimpses of...WAS THAT A FUCKING _TRAINING COURSE_ IN THEIR BACKYARD?! Aum also saw windows right next to the ground, so they _also_ had a basement.

Aum had never been in a house this large. I mean, Lily's house was tiny compared to this!

"Are you sure you want me over?" Aum started picking at their nails.

"OF COURSE! YOU ARE MY FRIEND!" Papyrus went up to the front door and pushed it open.

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. The door opened into a hallway, with rooms to the right and left as well as straight ahead. There was a shoe rack, which Papyrus set his boots onto. "Hey, uh, should I take off my shoes? Or..." Aum felt very awkward in such a nice place.

"YOU CAN TAKE THEM OFF IF YOU'D LIKE, HUMAN AUM! OR YOU CAN KEEP THEM ON!" Papyrus continued straight ahead into what looked to be the kitchen. "OH, ALSO, THE LIVING ROOM IS TO THE RIGHT! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!"

Aum slipped off their sneakers, and went into the room Paps had indicated. In it, there was a _huge_ dark green L-shaped couch, and a matching armchair in the corner. The rug was striped in blue and purple wavy lines, and the curtains were also blue.

There was another skeleton sleeping on the couch. He had a black hoodie on, with the zipper being gold and the fluff in the hood being white with a faint bit of red. He was wearing black basketball shorts with yellow lines down the sides. He also had sharp teeth, one of them golden.

Aum sat down on the couch on the opposite end form him, not wanting to wake him or seem creepy. But then a rough voice startled them. "hey doll. you the one the creampuff invited over?"

Aum jumped, head snapping around to meet his red eye lights. "Er, yes! I'm Aum." They held out their hand to shake.

"heh. 'm red. pleasure to meet you-" He broke off as he shook their hand. When they took it, there was a feeling of protectiveness that shot up their arm, and also the scent of booze filled their nostrils briefly. Red's eye sockets grew bigger, and his smile widened. "shucks, doll."

Aum was confused. "What is it?"

Red let go and turned away. "'s nothin'." He got up from the couch and walked to the stairs that Aum had seen in the other room. "'m gonna go tell the others that you're here." And then he disappeared up the stairs.

_Odd,_ Aum thought as they laid back. _Was I not good enough?_ They frowned sadly at the thought.

Just then, someone else came down the steps. It was Sans!

"Hey Sans!" Aum sprung up from the couch and ran over to him. "Am I allowed to give you a hug?"

"yeah, uh. sure." He held out his arms for a hug. Aum wrapped their arms around him, picking him up slightly. After they had gotten all the hugs they wanted, Aum set him down.

"Just met your cousin Red. He's nice." Aum walked over to the couch with Sans.

"yeah. just be warned, he's a bit of a flirt. otherwise, he's chill." Sans leaned back and closed one socket. "oh, and you're probably gonna meet a lot of them in a few minutes. red's telling everyone you're here, and eras and parus were gonna head downstairs soon."

Just as predicted, Aum could hear the thumping of the stairs as someone thundered down. A blue blur burst into the living room, and stopped in front of Aum. "HELLO, NEW FRIEND! RED SAID THAT SOMEONE WAS HERE, AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, SEE NOW THAT HE WAS CORRECT!"

The new skeleton struck a pose. He had a grey shirt, black basketball shorts, and a cute blue bandanna around his neck.

"Hello! I'm Aum! It's nice to meet you, the Magnificent Blue!" As soon as they finished speaking, Aum got wrapped up in a big bear hug. They felt energized and wanted to make...tacos? Do all skeletons give you these odd feelings?

"HELLO, FRIEND AUM! I CAN TELL WE WILL HAVE THE BEST TIME AS FRIENDS!" Aum saw literal stars in his eyes as he twirled them around.

"Woah! Don't do that too much, the Magnificent Blue! I'll get dizzy!" He immediately dropped them on the couch, apologizing. "No, you don't have to apologize! It's not your fault." Glancing over at Sans, he had a highly amused expression.

Bracing themselves for more bear hugs, Aum saw a line of skeletons come down the stairs. They all filtered into the living room to greet Aum. "Hello, everyone! I'm Aum! Papyrus invited me over for dinner."

There were six new skeletons. They introduced themselves one by one.

The first skellie was a taller dude, like Paps. He had a blue and gold pair of shorts, a blue shirt outlined in gold, and a blue and gold scarf around his neck which seemed to move on its own. "HELLO! I'M THE GREAT COMET! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN AUM!" When he hugged you, you felt the same sort of feeling as all the other skeletons. It seemed like a skeleton thing, so you just ignored it.

The next guy was a shorter one, wearing a blue hoodie, striped with yellow, and blue shorts, also with yellow stripes. He winked lazily at Aum and held out a hand. "i'm outer."

The third skeleton was wearing a blue hoodie like Sans', but with the hood up. He also was wearing a hat under the hood, and had on black jeans. "name's remix."

"HELLO, FRIEND! I AM THE AMAZING TANGO!" He had a fancy white shirt and fancy brown pants on.

The last two were girls. The only girls in the household, if Aum remembered correctly. They were about the same height, but one was shorter.

The shorter girl held out her hand. She was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt, a blue hoodie thrown on, black shorts with bone patterns on the sides, and a beanie with a skull on the front. She also had shoulder length white hair. The taller skeleton had short white hair, in a pixie cut, and was wearing a cute white t-shirt, jean shorts and dark blue leggings.

"Hey, Aum. My name's Eras. Don't wear it out." The shorter girl winked at Aum.

"And I am Parus! I'm Eras's sister." She did a cute little mini-bow.

After that batch of skellies was introduced, everyone sat down on the couch, except the louder skells, who Aum was dubbing 'the Energy Hoarders', who went to help Paps with dinner. The quiet skeletons were similarly dubbed 'the Ones in Need of Coffee' only a few seconds after their louder relatives. Eras and Parus belonged to neither group.

It seemed a bit too quiet, so Eras spoke up. "Do you all want to play a game or something? We have board games and card games, we could play something on the Xbox or Nintendo Switch, or we could play something like Truth or Dare."

Aum perked up at the invitation to do something. "Yeah, sure! It's you all's house, so I'll let you pick. Who else is in?"

Everyone in the room immediately raised their hand, and a few people came down the stairs. There was who looked like Red's brother, Red himself, and a skeleton in an orange hoodie and brown cargo capris. Sans was quick to name the edge-lord as Edge (appropriate), and the other dude as Stretch, Blue's bro.

"HUMAN!" Edge said. "WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOUSE OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE? I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR TRESSPASSING!"

Aum immediately raised an eyebrow, but Red stepped in. "bro, the creampuff invited 'em over."

Edge glanced at Aum with a look of challenge. "I SUPPOSE THAT IT WOULD BE OKAY FOR THEM TO BE IN MY GREAT AND TERRIBLE PRESENCE THEN."

Knowing that he was an egotistical jerk, Aum knew what they had to do to win him over. "I am so sorry, the Great and Terrible Edge! I did not mean to intrude on your Terribleness's house. I beg for your forgiveness!" Aum could feel the others' amused looks on them.

"SEEING THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO GROVEL, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO STAY. RED, YOU COULD USE A LESSON FROM THIS PERSON!" Aum's face hardened at the way he treated his brother, but Edge didn't notice. Everyone else in the room did though.

Sans scooted closer to Aum, protecting them from Edge if he was going to make a threatening move toward them. Thankfully, though, he walked away toward the kitchen while Red and Stretch sat down on the couch. Aum decided to place Stretch in the coffee needer group, and Edge in the hoarder group.

Stretch spoke for the first time. "maybe we should wait until after we eat to play games. y'know, so that everyone else can join in too."

As he finished the sentence, Papyrus called out from the kitchen. "THE SPAGHTTI IS READY! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE AWESOMENESS OF MY AMAZING PASTA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't think I have done everyone justice personality-wise, so I will try to improve that next chapter!


	5. I'm sorry

I am sorry. For those of you that were actually enjoying my dumpster fire of a story, I'm sorry.

I can't find the inspiration to keep writing this story. I don't have any idea on where this would go, and frankly, I don't feel like my heart was ever really in the right place with this fic.

So, I am going to discontinue it until further notice. Again, I am really fuckin sorry about this. If I get an idea on how to continue this, I will re-continue it until the inspiration well runs dry again. Don't expect updates for a while, though.

\- Dragon


End file.
